the_colin_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey II
Audrey II, or Twoey for short, is a talking, singing, man-eating alien flytrap and the iconic main antagonist from the 1986 science-fiction musical film, Little Shop of Horrors and he appears as the minor villain in The Colin Show series and first appear in the pilot episode Trick or Trickster. Personality Origin Audrey II relies on manipulating Seymour's desires to grow large enough to move around and eat humans on its own. Despite having no eyes or ears, it can see and hear. When he goes to get to the telephone to call Audrey, it places the phone on the position of where the right ear on a human's face would be. In the series TBA Powers and Abilities Audrey II is never have powers but he have some great shegth attacks and some of his Abilities which he will singing to attack of his attacks. *Can wrapping with his vines to capture lot of his opponents and he will to do strangling. *Pick his gun that he will shoot at his opponents that it hold 6 bullets on this gun. *Make to trap his opponent that it will never escape. *And when someone is been trapped, Audrey II will use his vine to bust at the opponent balls. *Help with his mini Audrey II's to guard at the main leader. *When someone is been wapped of his vine it will chew until it will eat it alive. Appearance Origin According to a behind the scenes interview, Audrey II is from a planet of carnivorous plants who are sent to different planets to destroy them in the way Audrey II intended. How the plant came to earth is not completely understood, but it is known that it came to the planet through an eclipse of the sun and a unworldly strike of green "lightning". It could be speculated that the eclipse was caused by Audrey II's spacecraft of some kind. The film has never explained any of the alien race which Audrey II is a species of, yet Seymour thought of the plant as a type of venus fly trap. What is known is that at least two of the alien plants were on Earth in the theatrical ending, which was Audrey II and a smaller alien plant in Seymour and Audrey's garden lawn at the end of the movie. In the original ending, it was said thousands of them were sold, but it is unknown how many survived into adulthood. As the infant, Audrey II did not have the ability to speak (or, at least, was so malnourished that it did not have the strength) but had the ability to move around its' mouth in and slightly move its' body. It also had the ability to make sucking noises, as a way to tell Seymour it was thirsty. However, Audrey II's offspring or buds were able to talk and sing as back-up singers during Mean Green mother From Outer Space, adding "Aaaahh"s, even though they were "newborns" during their singular scene, suggesting that they were simply extensions of Audrey II rather than independant beings. In the series TBA Main theme His main theme was Mean Green Mother From Outer Space from Little Shop of Horrors. Episodes *Trick or Trickster (pilot) #TBA Relationships Colin Jr. Pendergast TBA Austin Parker TBA Jacob TBA Jackson Coldblooded and his friends TBA Trivia *TBA. Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Males Category:Unknown Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters